


For Blue Eyes

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Galaxay far away, Interstellar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: When Aubrey is sent to a remote planet to search for a new base, she runs into a colony of Neanderthal people, led by a deviant solider from Aubrey's home world, taking her captive for his own use. Will Aubrey escape in time to help her forces capture the planet? Or will a certain blue-eyed woman change her mind and help her fight against everything Aubrey's ever known.





	1. Boots on The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a futuristic story in a galaxy far away. I've been working on this story for a very long time, jumping on and off of it, but I'm going to just upload what I have now and I hope you guy's enjoy!.

‘The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.’ Aubrey has re-thought her father’s words ever since he introduced the theory to her so many years ago. But no matter how much time had passed, no matter how thick her patience grew, no matter the amount of lives lost, war was hell. Aubrey shook the cordial compassion thoughts aside, “Must be a glitch in my new update.” She mumbled entering the Command Bridge.

“Captain on Deck!” A Petty Officer announced bringing full attention to the bridge. 

Aubrey saluted, “At ease.” The bridge returned to work and Aubrey went to her father’s office. The Supreme leader of his people and the Commander of the deadliest fighting organization in the galaxy, Commander Posen.

“Ah Captain, just the person I wanted to see.” Commander Posen spoke gesturing for his partial cyborg daughter to sit. “How is the new chip doing?” The chip in question was Aubrey’s Biochip installed into her. The updated version was installed into most officers, Aubrey was no exception.

Officers in the Army were born human only and to compliment the human like android soldiers they amassed through interstellar domain, (stripping other worlds of their technology and resources for their own survival and gain), it was found best to have the leaders be fitted with chips and exo-suits to communicate and assist their android soldiers.   
Only Supreme Leader Posen, the High Council and pity bottom dwellers not worth the technology were chip free. 

“Excellent so far Commander. The instinct processing time is much faster than the last chip.” Aubrey replied with her generic cyborg vocabulary instilled into her. 

“Perfect. I was worried that with the new chip there would be…glitches. So far we’ve only had to reset 4 deviants.”

“I assure you Commander, this is the best chip yet.” The commander nodded and continued with the task at hand.

“Alright Aubrey here it is. We’ve lost contact with are scout on Romulus 3, the far moon of Drexel Prime. His mission was to scout a potential new home base that we could strip and resupply on. With our drilling speed so slow, we will need a place we can stay on for some time so we can resupply. As you know, Romulus 3 is in Shroedien occupied territory, birthplace of this pity rebellion against our cause. However, we do know that the rebellion has moved out of the region and further into the galaxy.”

“So what is it Commander that you seek from me?” Aubrey asked instinctually.

“You are the best of the best. I want you to go ahead and find out what happened to the scout on Romulus 3 and report back to me for further instruction. Although the rebels have moved on, I still feel there is a threat on Romulus and we need to take it out. Several ships have escaped our blockades surrounding the Shroedien Rim. Smugglers most likely coming from deep on Romulus 3.” 

“Yes Commander, it will be done.” Aubrey stood, bowed and prepped herself for the interstellar trip to Drexel Prime. Kicking in her warp drive and darting through Alexus GL6, (the largest wormhole known in the outer territory) Aubrey arrived at Drexel Prime 2 hours later.

Darting around the large planet formerly known as ‘The Birthplace of The Rebellion’, Aubrey flew around and made her descent upon Romulus 3. Aubrey had no idea what to expect once her boots hit the ground, she was no longer protected by her own. She was behind enemy lines on a moon she had no intel about. There was still a threat, although the rebels were in their own civil war, Aubrey was far from her world of Asus Farr. No matter where she went, she would be a huge target.

Aubrey surveyed her surroundings. Using her cyborg abilities, she took samples of the air, potential threats, temperature, atmosphere and scanned for potential life. Romulus 3 was a dense tropical moon filled with luscious vegetation and water. The warm atmosphere felt perfect to Aubrey. The soil was fertile, and the organic life was filling. Aubrey took her notes and stored them into her bionic database before continuing. 

Aubrey continued through the dense vegetation for hours before coming to the scouts LZ. His drop ship had been stripped and all useable parts were scavenged. It had been abandoned for some time. With no other lead and the sun setting, Aubrey set up camp to review her notes. 

Before she shut herself down into rest mode, she contacted her mothership,   
“Ah Aubrey, have you found our scout yet?” Commander Posen spoke standing on his hologram tile.

Aubrey held her communicator in her hand taking in the sight of her Hologram father,

“No commander. I have made it to his LZ. His ship has been dismantled and by the looks of it, its been that way for a while.”

“So there are potential hostiles? That must explain why the scout has gone missing.” 

“Yes sir. I plan to look over the ship for signs and the surrounding areas. His mission log stated he was to go north and search the badlands for resources. I will head north in the morning.” Aubrey stated.

The Commander nodded in agreement, “Ok Captain. Be careful and check back in with me tomorrow.”

And with that, Aubrey put her communicator away and shut herself down into rest mode trying to gain a healthy start for tomorrow.

…

Aubrey’s internal clock woke her up at dawn. Feeling rejuvenated and ready for her search, Aubrey looked over the decimated ship before heading north. There was very little left of the ship, most components from the switches to the outer shell had been removed. All the wires and the fuel from the tank had been removed. Even the engine had been removed. Someone sure had a field day on this ship, but who?

After seeing nothing that could assist her, Aubrey turned her attention to the north. Gaining a high vantage point, Aubrey could see the badlands, where the scout was sent to search for resources. It was going to take the rest of the day to reach her destination, but she didn’t mind. Once her objective was set into her programming, she was unstoppable.

The Captain took notes of the landscape. Trees were plentiful, they looked as if they could reach the sky. Crystal clear streams flowed through the valley and Aubrey followed them down the mountain into the mineral rich fields that were the badlands. 

With no sign of the scout, she assumed the worst and reported back to her father,

“Message for Commander Posen please,” Aubrey asked her father’s assistant.

“Sure thing Captain.” She replied.

“I have reached the Badlands with no trace of the scout. I will presume his role and finish the job and report my findings back to Command.”

After setting up her camp, Aubrey got to work. She spent the next 3 days scattered across the badlands setting up probes for her research. She set up moisture vaparators to pull the moisture from the air. This would allow her to filter and clean the water for proper use, adding her own chemicals to it so that she wouldn’t get sick. She had admired her work and tomorrow she would return to collect her data.

Returning to camp and cooking her dinner, Aubrey star gazed up into the night-time sky, taking in her potential new home and outpost. It sure was beautiful, and she wouldn’t mind spending time here. One thing nagged at her however. She has been all across this region and in the 5 days she’s been here, not one sign of any humanoid activity. She took her thoughts to bed and she curled up into her tent, and decided not to completely shut down, but instead go into low power mode.

Branches breaking around her tent in the middle of the night was not what Aubrey wanted to hear. She sat up and turned her hearing up as she adjusted her eyes to see through the canvas. Sure enough, there were 3 humanoid creatures poking around her campsite, ravaging though anything they could get their hands on. Aubrey stayed put and had her gun by her side in any event they wanted to check inside her tent. But as quickly as they came, they were gone, and Aubrey was blown away by the encounter. 

She only hoped she could find were they came from but for now, she went back into sleep and prepared herself for the next day. She collected her probes and water she collected and returned to camp. She plugged herself into each probe and sent the results to the command ship. This planet was full of titanium, iron, gold and Pentaxid, (crystals used to power their Warp drive engines). Large reservoirs of Riaxor Gas filled the planet beneath the surface. Riaxor gas was highly sought after for Asus Farr. It was the most powerful gas found in the galaxy and it was used in guns to help them fire. This scouting mission was a success and Aubrey began her trek back to her dropship. Upon arrival, it to was stripped apart, much like the scouts. 

With no way off the planet, Aubrey began to search for the culprits. Luckily, she could still see foot prints heading off to the east, so that’s where she went. And what she found was extraordinary. A small village with people! Actual people. They were odd acting, dressed poorly and were small brittle looking humans. They lived in huts and tents and Aubrey scanned the village and found no sign of any technology at all.

“Commander I’ve made contact with humans on Romulus 3.” Aubrey spoke.

“Interesting. Hostility level?”

“0. They appear to be very primitive people. Much like the early civilizations found on Earth. No technology to be seen.”

“Good. With your data, we will be arriving on Romulus in 10 days. Commander Posen out.”

Having been occupied, Aubrey was unaware that she was spotted, her exo suit glaring away and the villagers sneaking up on her. Being excellent hunter/gatherers, Aubrey never heard them so all she felt was a thud against her skull, temporarily knocking her out. Her computer shut down and she was taken into custody. 

Aubrey came to in a dark tent, hands and feet tied and several wild-eyed natives looking her over. A man had entered and quickly grabbed Aubrey’s attention, 

“Captain Posen from Asus Farr. So nice of you to come looking for me.”

It hit Aubrey as soon as he said it, “You’re the scout that has gone missing?”

“Yes the very same.”

“Why are you with these people?”

“After I came to Romulus 3 and started my research, I stumbled across these people and I realized this is where I’m supposed to be.”

“You abandoned your duty and defected to the natives, you deviant scum!” Aubrey hissed. “I will have you reset and put back into service you deviant.”

“You can’t! The man said threatened. “You leave me no choice.” The former scout reached into a bag and pulled out an extractor, inching closer to Aubrey.

“Get away from me deviant!” Aubrey yelled trying to kick away the scout.

“Shhh Captain. I am freeing you of your chip. You’ll see how wonderful life is here without having to rely or answer to others.”

Without her chip Aubrey would be considered a deviant. And that was unacceptable. She couldn’t function without her chip, it was her lifeline, “Why are you doing this!” She cried.

“I’m someone here Aubrey. Look around you, these people need guidance and I can provide that. This life is amazing, and I feel important here.” He said gripping the chip and ripping it out sending Aubrey into a restart mode. She has never been a full human for more than 5 minutes; her biochip was everything to her.


	2. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Blue Eyes.

For the first time in Aubrey’s life, she was scared. She was on her own and no technology to help aid her. She was pure human.

 

Aubrey was given basic furs to cover her private parts and a pair of sandals. It was late into the day before she was finally removed from her spot on the wall. She had a collar placed around her neck and a leash attached to it. The other end of the leash was held firmly by the scout himself.

 

He drug her out of the massive tent, (Aubrey assumed it was his) taking her to the giant fire in the middle of the village. It was evidently time for dinner because most of the village was there, and just like Aubrey, the women were leashed to their male partners. The scout (Aubrey figured out his name was Eric) stood and spoke to the people and pointed at Aubrey in a defensive and threatening tone. The villagers could understand him, but no one seemed capable of speaking. Aubrey began to eat but was cut off by Eric choking her with the leash,

 

“You tend to me first, then you eat.” He demanded. Aubrey looked around and sure enough, the women were tending to the men first. Aubrey rolled her eyes and made sure Eric was comfortable and then she returned to her now cold meal.

 

Eric drug Aubrey back into the tent after dinner to prepare for bed,

“What are you doing?” Eric asked.

 

“Getting ready for bed?” Aubrey said sitting down on the large bed.

 

“Oh no, that’s not yours. Come with me.” Eric once again tugged on the leash forcing Aubrey to follow. He took her just around the corner into the adjoining tent,

 

“This is yours.” He said motioning to the small cage on the floor.

 

“Are you serious?” Aubrey moaned.

 

“Yes. Now in you go!” Eric forced Aubrey into her cage and locked it shut. “Tomorrow is a big day. I will properly introduce you as my property and you will lead the women with my special project.”

 

Aubrey gagged, never would she be his property. She needed her chip back, so she could contact her father. But without it, she was worthless trapped inside a cage.

…

It turns out the special project was extracting minerals from the planet itself using the parts and technology from the drop ships. That explains why both ships were dismantled, Eric had fabricated machines to mine resources, but why? Aubrey never knew the answer, but the work was exhausting. It required brute strength, something lacking from the women. The men seemed to be occupied with training, hand to hand combat to be exact.

 

It was Aubrey’s 3rd day in the village when she found out their motives. They were mining resources for the rebellion to help the fight against Asus Farr. Aubrey found Eric’s den filled with plans and blueprints and where he has been in contact with the rebellion. He was manipulating these people and leaking out secrets of Asus Farr.

 

She also found her exo suit and bionic chip. As she went to snag it she was caught red handed by Eric.

 

“Oh my sweet Aubrey, I wish I didn’t catch you in here. Now I must make an example out of you.”

 

Aubrey put up a fight, but without her suit and chip she couldn’t match Eric’s strength. He drug her outside and beat her for all the villagers to see. He drug her body back to her cage and locked her in. “You must learn our ways Aubrey, let go of the past, this is where you belong. Until you understand, I’ll beat you twice a day.”

 

Eric wasn’t kidding, Aubrey was beaten and whipped twice a day. It only took her three days to side with him. She was still to be punished by being kept in her cage and stayed under the watchful eye of a small brunette girl.

 

Aubrey dubbed her as ‘Blue Eyes.’ This girl, like the rest of her people were mute. The girl was skittish. She watched from afar, studying and watching Aubrey in her cage. Aubrey couldn’t handle the constant surveillance,

 

“You don’t have to stare you know!” She barked.

 

Blue Eyes jolted in fear and ducked behind a rack of furs. Peeking out every few minutes, Aubrey giggled at this girls’ antics. She was cute and playful.

 

“Come here.” Aubrey said waving the girl over. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Blue Eyes timidly approached the cage and stared at the blonde woman.

 

“Wanna help me?” Aubrey asked. “Help me?” She repeated, mouthing the words bigger trying to get the brunette to understand. Blue Eyes looked at Aubrey with confusion and ran off. Aubrey pleaded for her to stop but eventually gave up.

 

Aubrey didn’t return to the mines, but instead she was to accompany Eric as he made a deal with some rebel scum. It was a day journey to the rebel’s outpost that was thought to be abandon. It was a miserable trip. Aubrey was nothing more than a slave. Kissing Eric’s ass the whole trip was getting old. But she couldn’t rebel, he was too much for her to handle. They arrived at the outpost and met with their general.

 

Apparently, Eric’s people were just a small portion of primitive people on the planet. His sector was the largest, Sector C. For his advanced knowledge of the enemy and technological knowledge he was being placed in charge of Sector C.

 

“I sure hope the resources will be enough to help aid the cause.” Eric said walking with the general.

 

“Just as long as the leaches of Asus Farr don’t get them first, it’ll be plentiful.” The rebel general spoke. “If all else fails, we will all return to the grand army at Felusion Pass. It’ll be the last line of defense to keep the Royal City safe.”

 

It took everything Aubrey had to remain composed. These people made her sick. After the meeting was over, the duo retuned to the village.

 

It was dinner time once again and Aubrey got Eric settled before she could eat her own. That’s when she saw the brunette from a few days ago. She was rooted from her spot as her companion scooped up her food and ate it along with his, leaving her with nothing. Aubrey felt bad for her and offered her food to Blue Eyes. She was skeptical at first but took it and chowed down.

 

That was all the edge Aubrey needed. Blue Eyes trusted the blonde and re-payed the favor by slipping into the tent and went to retrieve Aubrey’s stuff. Aubrey was excited, she was going to get the hell out of here. Blue Eyes returned with her chip and handed it over right as Eric stepped into the room.

 

“Hey! What’s the meaning of this!” He shouted, quickly grabbing the small brunette. “Stealing from your master? That won’t do.”

 

The girl was shaking in fear and Aubrey knew what was coming. If Eric went easy on Blue Eyes, she might survive, but it looked like it was going to be a deadly beating, so she stopped him. The chip wasn’t worth it, her fleet would be here soon anyways.

 

“Here! Please just leave her alone.” Aubrey shouted gaining Eric’s attention and handing over the chip.

 

He smirked and slammed it against the wall, destroying it. Blue Eyes ran to Aubrey and held onto her through the cage. Eric proceeded to pry her off the cage and Aubrey couldn’t hold on. Eric beat her down right in front of Aubrey, nearly killing her. He left the brunette laying as he composed himself and walked off. All Aubrey could do was stare at the motionless body in horror.

 

Aubrey was awoken late at night by Eric screaming at her,

“Who did you contact!”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Aubrey mustered.

 

“Bullshit!” He said backhanding Aubrey, taking her to her knees.

 

“I swear I didn’t call anyone!” Aubrey cried.

 

“Then why is there Asus Farr battlecruisers landing in Sector B and C?” Eric barked.

 

Aubrey’s eyes temporarily flashed with hope and Eric saw it.

 

“You snake!” He pulled his gun and rested it on the blonde’s forehead.

 

“Please! I swear I have no idea.” She cried. “Don’t kill me I’m begging you.”

 

“Oh I’m not gonna kill you. But when I get done with you, you gonna wish you were dead.” He said dropping his gun and pants. Aubrey gulped at his semi erect penis.

 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll still get your beating after.”

 

Sometime later, Blue Eyes became conscious and noticed Aubrey in an uncomfortable spot with Eric on top of her. The blonde was screaming and moaning for help and the brunette picked up on it. she attacked Eric and laid her small frame into her punches, giving Aubrey a chance to flee. Aubrey made it out of the tent and ran right into the Rebel General’s arms.

 

He heard the commotion from inside and drug Aubrey back into the tent to get Blue Eyes off Eric.

 

“What is going on here?” The General snapped.

 

“They’re traitors! The both of them!” Eric yelled. “I caught them stealing our battle plans!” Oh his acting skills were good. The Rebel soldiers grabbed the women and took them outside for their hanging.

 

Timing must have been on their side because before they could be hung, Asus Farr soldiers raided the village and the fight was on. In the middle of the scurry, Aubrey snagged Blue Eyes and ran. Only to be caught by her own soldiers. Without her proper identification, Aubrey was just another villager rounded up and put into a large holding cage inside a ship.

 

Aubrey was relieved, she knew if she could get in contact with the right person, she would be free. But until then, her attention was returned to Blue Eyes. Her small savior was curled up into the corner licking her wounds.

 

Aubrey sat down beside the girl and help her clean her wounds, “Thank you. For saving me.” Aubrey spoke softly knowing the brunette couldn’t reply. “My name is Aubrey.” She had no idea why she was talking to this girl, but it seemed to be comforting her.

 

“Do you like the name Blue Eyes?” The girl showed no change. “How about…. Beca? Do you like that better?” The small brunette smiled and nodded.

 

“Very well. Your new name is Beca.” Aubrey stated with a smile. Beca jumped up and hugged Aubrey tightly. The feeling Aubrey received sent a shiver down her spine. Something she has never felt before, was this what love felt like? Whatever it was, she had a definite pull towards Beca.

 

With her string of luck continuing, the high command came down to survey the villagers, Aubrey immediately spotting her father,

“Daddy!” She yelled.

 

General Posen recognized the voice and spotted Aubrey in the cage, “Aubrey? For god’s sake get Captain Posen out of that cage!”

 

The guards had to beat back the other villagers as Aubrey climbed out. She tried to pull Beca out, but the brunette was beaten back as the door was closed.

 

“Hey! Let her out! She’s with me!”

 

“No can-do Aubrey. She’s apart of these traitors, and she will be dealt with.” General Posen preached.

 

“But!” Aubrey cried.

 

“No buts Aubrey! Now return to medical and get checked out. Then get refitted for service, we are going to need you. We have begun extracting the resources and we need you to find our new command center.” 

 

Aubrey looked tearfully at Beca, who once again looked frightened. She knew the process, all captives would either be put into service or die. And being very primitive people, they would receive the latter.

 

Aubrey ran back to the cage one last time and grabbed Beca’s hand, trying to assure her everything was going to be ok. But she was jerked back off the cage and forced to head deeper into the ship.

 

The air was silent when one shy voice broke the silence, it shouted, “Aubrey!” as loud as it could. Aubrey looked back and the noise came from Beca who was being lined up for extermination.


	3. Breaking Free

Aubrey had a decision to make; risk everything she ever knew and her own life to save Beca or return to service and let Beca and her people die. She knew what was right in her heart and made the decision.

 

“Hey!” The guard yelled as Aubrey wiggled by him and jumped in front of a frightened Beca who had just been lined up against the wall.

 

“Captain! Stand down!” The executioner demanded.

 

“You stand down!” Aubrey demanded not backing away.

 

“I’m sorry Captain, I have direct orders from the General himself, so step aside or suffer the consequences.”

 

The tension was thick, no one made a move in fear of triggering another fight,

“Captain! I’m going to count to three! One! Aubrey never flinched. Two!”

 

“Hold it right there!” General Posen yelled as he stepped in and shoved the executioner’s weapon down. He made his way to Aubrey and stood face to face with her,

 

“What is the meaning of this Aubrey? I gave you a direct order and you disobey me? For what? These…things?”

 

“Father its not right, they are helpless…” Aubrey was silenced by her father’s glove backhanding her, bringing her to her knees.

 

“They are scum! Traitors to Asus Farr! They are helping our enemies!”

 

Aubrey winced, grabbing her face. Even after the beatings Eric gave her, she was still trying to get used to feeling pain.

 

“Listen closely Captain.” General Posen spoke sarcastically, “All traitors are to be treated a traitor’s death.”

 

Aubrey slowly rose and Beca latched onto her. Warmness and comfort slowly consumed her body. General Posen took notice of the affection the two shared and grinned ear to ear,

“Aubrey, why didn’t you say you had an interest here?”

 

Aubrey was shocked, she couldn’t muster the words, “Well…”

 

‘BAM!’ The General backhanded Aubrey once again who was lying on the floor crying, Beca following her and engulfed the larger blonde in a hug.

 

Once the two girls were on the floor, General Posen ordered the execution to continue. The two girls flinched at the gunshots and green flashes whizzing past them. Beca looked on in panic as part of her clan was decimated.

 

Aubrey turned Beca’s face to hers and stared deeply into the once blue eyes she loved. Beca’s eyes were lifeless, filled with sorrow and angst, never before witnessing such horrors.

 

General Posen watched the two closely, Aubrey showing severe signs of deviancy. He had no choice, he pulled out his weapon and pointed it at Aubrey who looked on wide eyed.

 

“I’m sorry Aubrey, you’ve left me no choice.” Aubrey closed her eyes in anticipation. A lone gunshot fired, and Aubrey flinched but was unscathed. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Beca attacking her father. She was trying to protect Aubrey once again but this time it ended with a yellow flash from the gun and the bolt going straight into her stomach.

 

Aubrey screamed in horror as she watched Beca fall to the ground. General Posen laughed as he regained his composure and turned his attention back to his daughter Aubrey, trying to finish what he started.

 

Aubrey closed her eyes once more for the shot. Before the gun went off, the main door into the command ship blew off and Rebel soldiers stormed the center. General Posen fled to safety as the fight spilled into the ship. Aubrey, seeing the opportunity, snagged Beca’s body and grabbed a medical kit and supplies before fleeing the ship and headed towards a nearby forest.

 

Running through the warzone, Aubrey could clearly tell the Rebels came prepared, gaining the upper edge on the Asus Farr soldiers. She wasted no time as she carried Beca deep into the woods and quickly checked the girl over.

 

Beca had a weak pulse but Aubrey could work with that. She pulled the body scanner from the kit and made a pass over Beca’s body in an ‘inspection mode.’ She went to work and extracted the bolt from her father’s gun from Beca’s body. Then she quickly reset the tool for ‘healing’ and made another pass over the body.

 

Within minutes, Beca’s wounds were cleaned and closed, keeping it from infecting. Beca’s vitals balanced out and it was just a matter of time before she awoke. Aubrey went to work setting up camp, leaving a watchful eye on her companion, she was finally ready for blue eyes to wake. They would be lacking in the food department, but at least they would have a shelter. Aubrey managed to snag a tent from the ship as they fled.

 

War was still waging in the far distance as Aubrey helped Beca into the tent. The girl was so tiny it melted Aubrey’s heart that so much love and compassion could fit into such a small body.

 

It was an unusually cold night. Nothing like the previous nights Aubrey had noted. She and Beca were still in their skimpy furs and with no heat source other than a blanket, they were going to freeze. Aubrey crawled her shivering body closer to Beca’s unconscious body and wrapped herself around the smaller girl and cocooning themselves in the blanket.

 

Aubrey wasn’t sure if the cocoon idea was working, or just being intimately close to Beca, whichever it was, it was working, and Aubrey could finally sleep.

 

Beca awoke in the morning hours and jumped when she was aware of her new surroundings. The sudden jolt woke Aubrey,

“Beca!? Are you alright?”

 

Beca stopped shaking when she realized she was with Aubrey. Unsure on how to speak again, she squeaked out a few noises before nuzzling deeper into Aubrey who in return, tightened her hold.

 

“Keep trying Beca, I’ll get you talking soon enough ok?”

 

Beca nodded into her chest in agreement. She also picked up on Aubrey’s stomach growling. She just remembered it has been a good day or so since the Blonde has eaten. She gave up her last meal to Beca and Beca decided it was time to hunt.

 

A nice cold morning like the one they’re enduring would surely have the Bolo’s moving. Bolo’s were 4 legged furry creatures with horns. They were the most commonly hunted animals in Sector C due to the vast vegetation and habitat.

 

“Where are you going Beca?” A concerned Aubrey asked.

 

Beca pointed towards her mouth and stomach and Aubrey got the hint. She tried to get up so she could go help, but Beca kept her down and rubbed her hands together and then held them out.

 

Aubrey laughed at this little game of charades,

“You want me to make a fire?” Aubrey laughed and Beca smiled and nodded.

 

Beca dashed away into the hunting fields in seek of the Bolo’s and a weapon. All she could find was a decently pointed rock in the bottom of a stream and a long sturdy stick. Beca found dead trelip plants, which were native to this sector and were full of fiber.

 

Beca crushed the stems of a few plants and separated the fiber from the bark of the plant. With two strands, she weaved them tightly together to make a rope and securely tied her rock to her stick making a spear.

 

Aubrey didn’t have near the amount of effort in her job. She found some dead plants and smaller twigs to get the fire going, then she gathered up larger branches and a few logs and before no time, she had a nice size fire blazing thanks to the lighter in the medical kit. Now she just had to make a grate and she would be ready for Beca to return with the food.

 

It didn’t take Beca long either. Knowing this region well, she knew where to go and what to do. She returned to camp dragging a small Bolo. It wasn’t anything to brag about, but it would keep the girls fed and warm.

 

Aubrey watched closely as Beca masterfully stripped the animal of its hide and fur, keeping it in all one piece. She placed it aside as she cut the Bolo into portions and handed the meat to Aubrey to cook. Aubrey couldn’t do much for a grate, so she was forced to make a rotisserie. It took awhile for all the food to cook but it was well worth it.

 

The girls hung around their camp for a few more nights. Beca had bagged another Bolo, this time much larger than the last. Aubrey was ecstatic, she was loving the taste of wild game. She even helped skin the hide and cut the meat off the animal. With Beca’s guidance, she didn’t do too bad.

 

Sector C was going into a drastic season change. The warm and sunny days Aubrey was exposed to just a few weeks ago were slipping away. Each night was getting colder and colder and the days weren’t much better. Beca, being the native understood this and went to work. Not including the two Bolo’s she killed, she trapped 4 Thwack’s, small furry creatures with large ears and short tales. They too made for good eating so Aubrey cooked them and Beca showed her how to preserve them in these colder temperatures.

 

Aubrey was miserable, the cold was going to kill her. She shivered uncontrollably at night and the tent, the blanket and Beca couldn’t keep her warm. She took it upon herself to sleep by the fire but the warmness drew holdout bugs which ate Aubrey alive, forcing her back inside the cold tent.

 

Beca knew Aubrey wouldn’t survive much more so the next morning she went off early and took her furs. Aubrey stayed behind too warm up and tend to the fire, not knowing really what Beca was doing.

 

Beca had already fleshed the hides, she pried all the fat and flesh from the hide to keep them from rotting, immediately after the kills.

 

She kneeled down into the cold water of the creek and began washing each fur. When she was done she laid them to dry and returned to camp. Aubrey wondered what took her so long, but Beca just pushed past her and dug up her buried treasure outside of camp, the animal brains.

 

Aubrey started gagging when she saw them but Beca kept on working. She built a small stone sink over the blazing fire and melted the brains into a liquid and went to fetch her furs. Very carefully, she dipped one at a time in the boiling liquid then let them soak overnight.

 

The next day she recruited Aubrey to help her ‘Soften’ the furs. They tugged and pulled on each hide thoroughly until it softened up. They stretched on all 6 hides until they could no longer stand, wore out and exhausted.

 

The last step involved making 6 smaller fires, one for each hide. Beca made a wrack for each fur and hung them over the fires, making them extra smoky. She smoked one side for an hour and then flipped them inside out and finished them.

 

She had found more fiber plants, so she and Aubrey spent the afternoon making sets of rope. Aubrey still had no idea what any of this was for, but it sure involved lots of work. Finally, right before bed, Beca signaled Aubrey over and the smaller girl slung the bigger Bolo fur over her head and it consumed the blonde’s body, poncho style. She took the rope Aubrey braided and tied the fur securely around her waist. To top it off, Beca took two of the Thwack’s and made Aubrey some calf high booties to keep her feet warm. After tying them too her feet she slipped her set of furs on.

 

Aubrey had no idea what to say. She was shocked that Beca cared enough to make her warmer clothes. She grabbed the smaller girl up and kissed her passionately until she was blue in the face. Sure it was one sided, she could tell Beca had no idea what a kiss was, but the smaller woman didn’t resist either.

 

Aubrey was finally warm, and Beca and her could sleep comfortable now. The next morning however, they both woke up to gunfire extremely close to their camp, the war was inching closer to them so they packed up and ran further into sector.

 

They traveled further than Beca had ever gone, they were out of Sector C and Aubrey could tell Beca was uncomfortable,

“Becs?”

 

Beca looked at Aubrey, “We’re gonna be fine.” Aubrey said grabbing Beca’s hand for reassurance.

 

Right before nightfall, the two set up camp and started a fire, still on edge and leery of sleeping, no telling what was in this territory. Sure enough as soon as they fell asleep, the two were gagged and knocked out.

 

When they came too, they were in a tent with numerous amounts of humanoids staring at them. around. All dressed the same, soldiers of some sorts, a dark-haired man came over and introduced himself,

 

“Hello, I’m Jesse, welcome to Felusion Pass.”

 

“I’m sorry, but we are where?” Aubrey said, surprised to hear another voice.

 

The boy jumped. He was shocked that a villager could speak. “Felusion Pass, the last outpost between the Royal City and Asus Farr.” He answered again.

 

“You are apart of the Grand Army of the Rebellion?” Aubrey questioned.

 

Several members of the room gasped and the men started mumbling amongst themselves. Jesse looked to his fellow soldiers and nodded and turned back to the girls, studying them hard.

 

“How do you know how to speak? No native can speak our language. How about you?” Jesse asked looking at Beca who darted her head behind Aubrey in fear.

 

Aubrey mulled over the next words, trying not to upset these people, “She cannot speak, for she is a native. I can speak your language because I am not from here.”

 

The entire room started to panic, “They are spies!” Most of the men yelled. “Why else would they be stalking outside our camp?”

 

Jesse looked at Aubrey very carefully, face of stone, “Are you spies?”


	4. Help Us, Help You

Aubrey knew her next words should be chosen carefully, the room was growing smaller and her and Beca’s lives were on the line,

“No, we are not spies. We are on the run from Asus Farr.”

 

Jesse shook his head, “Then explain how you can speak.”

 

Aubrey took a deep breath, “Hear me out. I was a Captain for Asus Farr, sent here to scout the planet for resources. I was captured in Sector C by natives and held captive under their leader, Eric, also from Asus Farr.”

 

Aubrey looked around and could see the relief in the men’s faces, “I escaped with Beca when the soldiers showed up and war broke out.”

 

“Captain huh?” Jesse asked.

 

“Yes. My father is the Commander and Leader of Asus Farr.”

 

“Then tell me princess, why are you here with this native, if you’re practically royal?” Jesse quizzed.

 

“Because of her.” Aubrey said untucking Beca’s face from behind her and cradling her into her side with affection. “Because she saved my life and I care for her. My father tried to kill me for betraying him.”

 

Jesse reached to Beca and pulled her poncho off the side, exposing her rib cage.

 

“What are you doing?” Aubrey asked protectively.

 

“Checking something.” Jesse replied. He pulled the poncho to the side exposing Beca’s tribal marking, “Whinokali Tribe. The tribe the General put Eric in charge of in Sector C.”

 

“So?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Your story checks out. So now tell us, what are you doing on the run?” Jesse asked.

 

“Trying to get as far away from my father as possible.” Aubrey replied.

 

“Well that’s hard to do with a war going on.” Jesse snickered.

 

“Is there anywhere for us to go? Anyway to get off this rock?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Aubrey I will be honest, with Asus Farr surrounding the planet and with the forces they have, there is no place to go. However, we could really use your intelligence on the battlefield.”

 

“I’m not interested.” She replied uninterested.

 

“Take a walk with me Aubrey.”

 

“What about Beca?”

 

Jesse looked at the skittish girl clinging to Aubrey, “Donald. Take this one to holding block 4.”

 

Donald jerked the girl away from Aubrey and forced a struggling Beca out to the door and down to the cell. Aubrey tried to hold onto Beca but Jesse intervened. “She’s going to be fine Aubrey. Holding Block 4 is filled with some of her clan mates.” Aubrey eased up knowing Beca would be safe and joined Jesse on the walk.

 

“Where are we going?” Aubrey asked as Jesse held the tent flap open, revealing a giant camp filled with smaller tents, fires and soldiers.

 

“This is the Grand Army.” Jesse spoke holding his arms up. “Come with me.”

 

Jesse and Aubrey made their way around the camp, Aubrey taking notes as she went. Some men were sparring, some where working on weapons, some were eating. Typical human barbaric warriors she thought thinking way back to her early school days in history class.

 

“What do you think?” Jesse asked when they made it back to his tent.

 

“They’re certainly high-spirited men.” Aubrey said trying to find a nice thing to say.

 

“Do you think we stand a chance?” Jesse said cutting to the chase.

 

Aubrey knew Asus Farr better than anyone, and she knew damn good and well that this ‘grand army’ didn’t stand a chance. “No, you’ll be lucky to survive the first day of direct battle.”

 

Jesse looked on sickly, he thought his army was going to test Asus Farr, he spent months prepping his men for battle and he just felt his pride fall into his gut, “But we are more than 5 thousand strong. I don’t understand.”

 

“That is why you already lost the battle.” Aubrey spoke. “Asus Farr can make more droids in a day than your army can breed and produce in 100 years.”

 

“This Army is the only thing standing between Asus Farr and our City.” Jesse said down, we must be able to stop them somehow.”

 

“Many armies have tried and failed, that’s why Asus Farr is still conquering. They cannot lose.”

 

“We need more men.” Jesse said enthusiastically as if that would solve the issue. “We have reserves in the city…”

 

“No, that will just make them thirsty for more and more blood.”

 

Just then, a messenger ran up to deliver a message, “Captain Swanson!”

“Yes, Benji?”

 

“The Scout has returned with news from the front line and the Ambassador Wilikin has requested an urgent council meeting!”

 

“Thank you Benji. Aubrey. You will accompany me to the city seeing you maybe able to decipher and help plan our attack against Asus Farr.”

 

“I’m not going without Beca.” Aubrey stated firmly.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Natives aren’t allowed into the city unless they are property.”

 

“What do you mean ‘property’.” Aubrey hissed.

 

“Slaves? Servants? Guards? You owning a slave to work for you? I don’t know how else to explain it.” Jesse said grabbing a uniform for Aubrey to put on. “Here, put this on.”

 

“But Beca isn’t my slave!” Aubrey yelled changing her clothes.

 

“Listen Aubrey, it’s the law. I know you care for her, but I only have so much pull in society. And if you don’t want her in circulation for the army, we need to get her out of the cell and she will just have to be your property until we leave the city.”

 

Aubrey was growing madder at the situation, “So you want my help, but I have to follow your society’s rules?”

 

“Please Aubrey, its just one small thing. Beca is use to this treatment anyway.”

 

Aubrey smacked Jesse across the face and spit, “Don’t you dare say that again!”

 

Jesse took a note to back off the subject, but Aubrey let in and they retrieved Beca from the cell and headed for the city.

…

Just before they entered the city Jessed attached a leash to Beca and handed the end to Aubrey for her to hold.

 

“Seriously.” Aubrey grunted.

 

Jesse looked sympathetic and they reached the gate to check through,

 

“Captain Swanson of legion 498, 1 guest and her slave.”

 

“Looks pretty rabid, Captain. Sure she is safe to enter the city?” The officer said checking Beca over. Aubrey wanted to strangle him but Jesse assured she was safe and the guard cleared them to enter and they headed straight for the War Temple.

 

“Alright ladies this is it, the War Temple.” Jesse said holding the door open.

 

The trio entered into a rather small room Aubrey thought, “Is this it?”

 

“Yes, not many congregate inside this room.” Jesse replied as he took his seat.

 

Just then the door opened again and entered Ambassador Wilikin, his assistant, another man who looked like he was just about to die and a few other decorated men dressed like Jesse.

 

“Alright let’s cut to the chase, for we haven’t much time to make a plan.” The Ambassador Wilikin spoke gesturing for the half dead man to speak. As it turns out, he was the scout the messenger was referring to earlier.

 

“Asus Farr can be defeated. And I know just how to do it.” The scout spoke, although he wasn’t very confident sounding Aubrey thought.

 

“Defeated as in, total domination or?” Jesse asked.

 

“Well more like one swift blow fatal enough to withdraw them from the planet.”

 

“And how do you expect us to do this?” The Ambassador spoke skeptically.

 

“They are carrying a bomb large enough to destroy over half of their forces.”

 

Several mumbles broke out, surprised voices and concerned ones filled the room until the Ambassador finally got them under control,

 

“If what you say is true, how do we retrieve this weapon, and what do we target?”

 

The scout was shaking nervously so Jesse spoke up, volunteering Aubrey’s vast knowledge of Asus Farr,

 

“Sir! Aubrey here knows all about Asus Farr, she was a ranking officer until she defected to us.”

 

The Ambassador nodded and all eyes were looking to Aubrey for advice,

 

“Well there is in fact a bomb. Asus Farr protocol states we must carry it to every new world we inhabit. But getting it in our hands is the issue. They keep it locked up in the weapons cruiser.”

 

“Hypothetically speaking, if we get control of the weapon, what would we target?” An officer spoke up.

 

“The drill.” Aubrey spoke confidently. “Without it, they will be forced to evacuate. No drill, means no supplies, and Asus Farr has trekked far out of their territory and is running low on supplies. They would be forced to return home.”

 

Several heads nodded in agreement, liking the idea.

 

“How do we acquire this bomb?” Jesse asked.

 

The scout jumped back in, “I overheard the Commander and General discussing a plan to move to the sand fields of Gieseal. They are having trouble extracting their resources, they can’t drill through the titanium plates under the forest’s. So, they are being forced to move.”

 

Aubrey jumped in brilliantly with an idea, “And the Army has to move with the drill to keep it protected, leaving the Weapon’s cruiser lightly guarded!”

 

For the remainder of the meeting, it was determined on what the plan was going to be. Aubrey and Beca would run ahead to be decoy’s so Jesse, who was appointed the new General, would lead the Grand Army to the Bomb and retrieve it.

 

“I don’t like this plan Jesse, it seems too easy.” Aubrey spoke in concern. “What am I supposed to do if I encounter someone? Beca can’t fight an android! This is useless.”

 

“It’s going to be fine Aubrey. All you have to do is look like the natives snooping around the ship. If what you say about their protocol is true, they will be distracted long enough for us to get the upper hand and overwhelm them.”

 

Jesse’s words didn’t calm her nerves at all. She knew Asus Farr too well, it was never easy. And as she was soon about to find out, her suspicion was right. There was a rat amongst them and they were headed for a trap.

 

…

 

“Kommissar!” Commander Posen snarled gaining the person in question’s attention.

 

“Yes sir!” The Kommissar spit back standing at attention.

 

“Come with me, I have a gift for you.”

 

The Kommissar did as asked and followed her Commander into an interrogation room where a captured Rebel Scout was waiting.

 

“Get him to talk.” Posen demanded.

 

“Yes sir.” Kommissar replied with her toothy grin as she locked the door.

 

She approached the frightened little man easily, too calm his jitters, but quickly back handed him, “Speak you scum!”

 

The man wouldn’t talk, so Kommissar kept smacking him until she broke him, “Ok, Ok.” He said out of breath, “What do you want.”

 

“Commander, he’s ready.” Kommissar said sticking her head out the door.

 

“What are the Rebels planning on doing?” Kommissar asked.

 

“They aren’t planning anything, they are concerned with guarding the city.”

 

“We know about the Grand Army at Felusion Pass. What are they planning. We’ve already decimated their native warriors and General. We know they have weapons! Tell us what we need to know!” Commander Posen snapped.

 

“The army is idle at the pass yes. My job is to gather information to determine what to do. Your Scout who defected months ago helped mine minerals to trade for weapons. The Royal City is a cover up for a smuggling ring. Slaves and minerals go out, and weapons and soldiers come in to fight Asus Farr. The Rebellion starts at the Royal City.” The scout answered honestly.

 

“How many soldiers.” Posen asked.

 

“More than 5 thousand at Felusion Pass. Maybe another 4 thousand on stand by in the city.”

 

Commander Posen mulled the information over, considering everything, “Ok, this is the message you will return with…”

 

Commander Posen sent the scout packing with the information of the bomb and drill move, and knowing that Aubrey would defect to the rebels, he made sure to tell the scout the army was going with it to leave the bomb practically unguarded.

 

“Commander! We can’t leave the bomb unguarded for them to just take?” Kommissar asked confused.

 

“Ah my protégé, it won’t be unguarded. You and your legion with march off with the army and double back around and ambush their Army.”

 

“200 men against and Army of 5,000?” Kommissar asked.

 

“Is that an issue?” Posen smirked.

 

“Nope. They better pray for reinforcements.”

 

…

 

The trio arrived back to Felusion Pass to spread word of the move. Aubrey and Beca were assigned a tent to themselves to get plenty of rest before their march in the morning.

 

The arrangement was extremely enjoyable, they had a fire inside the tent to keep them warm! So, Aubrey stripped to her skin and caught Beca peeking as she crawled into bed.

 

“Well, aren’t you gonna join me?” Aubrey said with a laugh.

 

Beca just stayed put and laid down on the floor. “What is wrong with her?” Aubrey thought, then she saw the problem. Beca had her collar and leash on still.

 

“Oh, Beca honey.” Aubrey climbed off the bed and leaned over and took the leash off and threw it into the fire. “Come here.” She demanded.

 

Beca did as told and climbed up beside Aubrey in the bed. “You are not my slave Beca. The barbaric idea of having slaves makes me sick. I’m so sorry.” Aubrey grabbed Beca into a bone crushing hug and laid down with her.

 

Sometime during the night Aubrey awoke to something pecking at her lips. The now dimply lit tent was making it hard to see the culprit but Aubrey arose and the culprit jumped off and scampered to the other end of the bed. Aubrey laughed as she rose and stoked the fire, bringing the light back into the tent revealing Beca as her culprit.

 

“Beca were you trying to kiss me?” Aubrey giggled.

 

Beca looked away in embarrassment and hid her face. “Come over here Beca.” Aubrey said patting the warm spot beside her, and Beca did as commanded.

 

For the next few minutes, Aubrey was trying to instruct Beca on how to kiss. It was a bunch of trial and error, but Beca was getting the hang of it. “You’re getting better Beca!” Aubrey cheered, “That was a really good one!”

 

But Aubrey’s hunger was craving more than just Beca’s lips, she was debating on going further with the girl, praying that it didn’t scare her, because judging by her kissing skills, she’s never even been touched anywhere else.

 

But her hunger was driving her insane and tomorrow could be their last days alive so she wanted to make the most of it,

 

“Beca look at me.” Beca raised her beautiful blue eyes to match the lustful green ones of Aubrey’s. Aubrey slowly moved in and started to make out with Beca. She introduced her tongue into the girl’s mouth and Beca lurched at the new entry but Aubrey grabbed her head and kept their lips locked.

 

Her free hand was slowly drifting down to cup Beca’s breast. She played with each while she sucked and tugged at Beca’s tongue, then quickly moving down to leave her mark on Beca’s neck then breast.

 

Beca was overwhelmed with sensations she never felt before and Aubrey knew it, it kept her hungry for more and that is what she got.

 

Aubrey moved south below into uncharted territory that was Beca’s vagina, “Beca? Do you trust me?” Aubrey asked from between the girl’s thighs looking into a crossed-eyed Beca.

 

The shiver Beca received from Aubrey’s hot breath on her spot she urinated from, sent the wildest sensation up her spine and she wanted more, so she nodded. And Aubrey dove in tongue and finger’s first.”

 

Aubrey slammed her fingers in and out of Beca while sucking on her clit, Beca went into a completely different state of mind, hips bucking and instinctually grabbing Aubrey’s hair for support. It didn’t take long for her to come, and she just laid in a pool of bliss, not daring to move.

 

Aubrey was growing concerned, maybe she killed the girl? “Beca? Beca sweetie are you ok?” Aubrey asked worried.

 

In a blink of an eye, she was pounced on by the small girl and was being attacked by loving kisses,

Aubrey moaned and giggled, “I guess so.”

 

Beca was fired up now, she jumped below Audrey’s waist and wanted to give it a try. She reminded Aubrey of a little kid with a new toy, she was so excited. “Go on Beca, Just, do exactly like I did to you.”

 

Beca didn’t hold back and gave Aubrey a pleasurable experience, far better than she thought. It was a bit off pace, and rough at times, and although she didn’t come, she had fun, and poor Beca crashed to sleep in exhaustion.


End file.
